


The Woman

by xLonelyDreamerx



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Kilgrave Is Kilgrave, Mild Sexual Content, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Takes place before the bus crush, hint of past suicide attempts, might appear fluff but it's actually dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: «It's their last day in London and Kilgrave decides to spend it in the hotel»





	The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I honestly had no clue what to name this fic so I named it “The woman” after the quote from Sherlock Holmes books «To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman».
> 
> I’m not gonna lie; the idea came to me at 2 am while brushing my own hair with whom I have a love/hate relationship.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short fic where brushing Jessica’s hair becomes one of Kilgrave’s habits but as you can see it got out of hand fairly quickly. READ THE TAGS before you read this because it might not be your cup of tea.

_“We’re two like-minded creatures too well-watched,  
both equal halves of a whole not altogether wholesome”  _

_– Beatriz Fitzgerald Fernandez_

 

Thunder boomed and the rain began to fall in deafening sheets.

Jessica was still laughing, her hair wet, raindrops on her lashes, the dress he had gifted her clinging to her skin. She had never looked more beautiful.

Impulsively, he cupped her face in his hands and gazed down into her eyes; she wanted him, deep down she knew it as well. They were a perfect match, two pieces from the same clothe. She desired him as much as he desired her, but Jessica was a player and Kilgrave loved joining her games.

She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but he didn’t bother speaking; _this_ was his favorite expression on her; peaceful, happy, with no lines of worry or anxiousness on her face, free to be careless with him.

He kissed her slowly, feeling her shiver. “You should get out of these wet clothes soon,” he whispered in her ear like a lover who was confessing his secrets.

She nodded quietly and he took hold of her hand into his; soft, beautiful, and perfect. _Like her_

He opened the door for her and slid into the limo after her; they were in London and they were having the time of their lives. Kilgrave never thought he would return in the bloody place he had ran from, but it proved to be the right choice; with Jessica here, London would bring only happy memories: dinners, dances, opera, and shopping, sightseeing he had never done before and hundreds of pictures he had ordered random bystanders to take of him and his beloved.

Speaking of whom, Jessica was gazing out the window with a small frown as the car kept moving on a steady speed – there was no rush tonight. Kilgrave stroke her cheek, admiring all the fine work he had done. Purple truly was her color, matching perfectly with her black locks, and gorgeous pale skin.

He leaned closed, kissing her cheek, before dragging his lips to her neck and murmuring, “Don’t spoil the mood, Jessie.”

It was a warning, they both knew it. But he would hate to ruin such a fantastic day by being forced to punish her. She had been such a good girl. His Jessica

Jessica ignored him and instead told him, “You’ve been to London before.”

Ah, his Jessica. Always the Sherlock

“Yes…” He didn’t bother moving from her neck, he knew she had a spot somewhere there which always made her melt against him and it was always fun to look for it instead of having Jessica tell him. One of their many games

“Where you alone the last time you were here?”

He knew what she was doing; she had been doing it since day one – trying to fish out information about himself which brought a serious conflict: on the one hand, they were lovers and should share everything, but on the other hand, it wasn’t until lately that Jessica seemed to be proving herself to him.

Perhaps, he had been a bit unfair to her… But this was due to having spent years being paranoid of everyone around him. If he couldn’t trust his parents who, at one point, had given him life, how could he trust this woman?

But months with her had proved that Jessica Jones was not an ordinary woman; she was like him – his other side of the coin. Powerful, and beautiful, and ready to take the world… with some guidance, of course

It was easier to blame Patsy for Jessica’s silly heroic tendencies (like the time she had agreed to dance tango with him so the stupid waitress who spoiled the wine wouldn’t lose her hands, or that time she willingly fucked him on the plane just so she could distract him). At some point, he always ended up using her morals to fit his own plans, but it would be nice not to order Jessica every now and then, to truly own her in every human sense: body, mind, and soul. But he knew true ownership would take years, but like Picasso; he had to take time to finish his work of art. And God only knew what masterpiece Jessica Jones truly was.

“You are the only girl after my heart, Jessie.”

He had started calling her the specific pet name when they had talked about her brother; little Phillip who hadn’t been blessed to live another day. He loved knowing everything about Jessica, every single detail: from something silly like favorite color(chocolate brown) to something important like if she had left a person behind when she joined him (he sneered at the thought of Patsy again).

_Jessie_

Jessica’s parents and brother used to call her that and why not copy them? After all, _he_ was Jessica’s home and family now. He was everything she would ever need, so he deserved the bonus.

“Now be a good girl and shut up.” He ordered her and went back to her neck.

 

* * *

 

**OoO**

* * *

 

 

Jessica glared at her reflection as she yanked the brush from her tangled hair. She really should be doing something more efficient; like plan a way to escape from Kilgrave's clutches, or to simply put herself out of this misery and die.

She had been disgusted, at first, with her suicidal thoughts but the more the days passed the more glorious the idea became. Anything would be better than being a sex slave to a sociopathic killer.

It was rare for her to be out of his sight for more than ten minutes (it was the cost for her past mistakes; false hopes and miscalculations), and just when she thought for these few minutes while he was still in the shower she could pretend to be free he ordered her to prepare herself for him.

She had worn one of the stupid nightgowns he had 'bought' and she wished she could tear the damn thing apart instead of attempting to comb her hair as if she was his goddamn wife

Even the thought made her sick

She should play along for tonight, she hadn't protested the whole fucking day so she shouldn't break character. Keep him pleased, make him happy, let him know he can trust you, try to get as much information as you can and then break him from the inside.

Her lips curled up into a content smile at the thought of his blooded body, bruised and broken. It was a good fantasy and she ended up replaying it in her head quite often.

"What's got you to smile, love? Tell me, what are you thinking?"

_Think of the devil and he shall appear_

She tried her best to keep her mouth sat but after few seconds it opened unwillingly and spoiled the truth. "You"

The answer pleased him and he grinned at her

_...bleeding, broken, and brushed_

"My lovely girl..." He walked up behind her and loosened the brush from her fingers, eyes locking with one another. His hair was still wet, but he smelled good, freshed out of the shower, cleaned, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "If you keep brushing your hair like that you'll probably rip your own skin and you don't want to hurt yourself, right Jessica?"

 _You fucking son of a bitch!_ "I don't want to hurt myself." _I want to hurt you, I want to kill you, rip you to shreds!_

He began to brush her hair. “I could get used to this.” He grinned and continued to pull the brush through her hair

Her hair had a tendency to curl and it tangled easily, but he worked carefully, freeing each snarl with very little pulling. Then he brushed her hair until it was smooth and nearly dry . She closed her eyes, feeling a strange, shivery delight.

Her mother had combed her hair for her when she was a little girl, gently pulling out tangles with long, smooth, pointed brush, but no man ever had done that. Kilgrave’s combing of her hair gave her an intense feeling, a false illusion of being cared for and loved.

Meanwhile, Kilgrave discovered that he enjoyed combing and brushing Jessica’s hair. The dark color reminded him of a dark abyss, or a night sky without stars. It was beautiful, and so thick and soft, handling it was a sensuous pleasure that made him want more. Truly, her hair was one of his favorite parts, to stroke it when she was good or to pull it when she deserved it… When he finished, he put the brush down, then lifted the slightly damp tresses, and moved them aside, bent down and kissed he shoulders and the back of her neck.

Jessica kept her eyes closed, feeling the tingles caused by his warm breath and lips as he brushed them lightly over her skin. He nibbled at her neck and caressed both her arms, then reached around to hold her breasts, lifting them and feeling their pleasant substantial weight, and the firm, upright nipples in his palms

She knew it was completely normal and physical for her body to respond to his touch, simply human biology could prove that. But she hated herself for everything he made her feel.

His touch ignited a yearning that she was finding it hard to control, every pulse in her body was responding wildly to him... She hated and detested the man, but her body seemed to crave him. And Jessica was dying every single second she spent with him.

It was her fault, everything was her fault

He took away his hands, brush forgotten and left aside as he reached around to kiss her throat; Jessica raised her head as he slowly reached out to push back her hair, the tips of his finger brushing her cheek, a soft feather of a caress.

He let out a soft groan as his thumb moved to her lips which parted and her tongue flicked across his skin.

“Jessica” Her name came out as a whispered plea. His gazed locked with hers, desired making his bright eyes look as if they were on fire just beneath the surface.

Sliding his hand around her neck, he dragged her to him, lowering his mouth to hers as his large palms came up to cradle her head. He took her mouth with a passion born of longing over too many months of being together.

“I should take this off,” he whispered against her lips, slipping one thin strap off her shoulder, then the other. He lifted his lips from hers and he could feel her gaze, and the warmth of her tender soft skin.

The dress slid down her body until it dropped to the floor, leaving her standing in only the lace panties he had previously told her to wear.

He picked her up, carrying her to their bed and after he lowered her down, he climbed up with the towel abandoned on the floor.

She had been beautiful, brushing her hair in front of the mirror with the purple nightgown hugging her body so nicely. But he knew what was under the silk fabric and he had wanted to get her out of it as soon as possible.

It was the first time he cared about the existence of… anyone really.

He wanted Jessica to be safe, happy, sad, miserable, angry for him. He wanted all her feelings to belong to him.

Wasn’t after all ownership the fundamental of love?

He slipped his hands over her panties, slowing taking them off as he planted kisses on her thighs. Tonight, they were lovers – everything would be sweet and slow and gentle

For one moment her mask of perfection broke and her brows furrowed in bewilderment.

“Everything is alright darling,” he threw away the tiny piece of cloth and looked at her with fondness. “You’re safe.” Jessica’s eyes softened, and she was his again.

While he loved the little moments of what he called ‘rebellion’ he wanted tonight to be perfect. Their last day in London should end with a perfect night and begin with an even better tomorrow.

Slowly, he placed his hands between her legs and he smirked at her wetness – she was always so responding to his touch. He begun to caressed her walls with his finger, swirling and dripping. “Let me taste you.” He growled and before she could even make a sound he lowered his head and started licking her. He moaned upon the wetness for he adored the way she tasted.

_Adoration_

Was that was he was feeling?

_Fondness_

_Adoration_

_Love_

He didn’t know at that moment and frankly he didn’t care to find out. All he wanted was this woman, this extraordinary thing who has been bestowed to him. His Jessica, who was as stubborn as a mule and as strong and beautiful as goddess Artemis

“You can be as loud as you want, Jessie”

Jessica nodded, her breathing was erratic and her head was thrown back as a moan escaped her. She closed her eyes tightly and he made a sound of disapproval.

“No, no, sweetheart.” He grabbed a handful of her hair, enjoying how her naked body writhed under him. “Eyes open”

He wanted her to see it was _him_ who was giving her pleasure; it was _him_ she belonged to

Jessica obeyed and he purred, “Good girl”

He was not a selfish lover, Jessica was his to take, to take care of and she deserved as much pleasure as he did.

His hands held hers and with their fingers intertwined he buried himself inside her with one powerful thrust; it was heaven, it was _home_ and Kilgrave loved moments like this. Just him and her, one body, one soul, always connecting, always together

It was slow, it was sweet, it was gentle

It was everything they weren’t

It was love making

He loved her

Her eyes were still opened (just like her ordered) and her mouth hadn’t stopped making music. He could see her fighting (Jessica always wanted to punish herself. It was odd to have someone who was ungrateful and selfless at the same time, but _he adored her_ so he overlooked it)

With her back arched and with eyelids fighting to remain open, she pleaded, “Please”

He didn’t know what she was begging for, but in his mind, in his soul he knew she just wanted more. However, he felt the need to hear it, the urge to make her participate more

“You want this Jessica”

Their movements grew faster, harder. And Jessica was no longer the only person who couldn’t keep quiet.

He bit her hard on her shoulder, enjoying the sight of her wet eyes looking at him with need. “You want me”

He loved marking her. To wake up and see the evidence of their love; marks and bruises and bites

“You love me, Jessica.” He had to hear it, he needed to hear it. Deep down she needed him, but Jessica was so ungrateful; she never appreciated anything that he did for her and she simply loved playing hard to get. “Say it!”

Jessica moaned as his fingers dug into her skin, whether it was from pain or pleasure he didn’t know and he was past caring. “I love you”

He kissed her softy, his velocity never stopping. She usually didn’t comply so easily but she was learning. His clever girl

“Again Jessica, say it again!”

“I love you, I love you!”

He moaned, knowing he was close he placed his hands between her legs, just where they were connecting and whispered in her ears, “Come hard, Jessica!”

He groaned when they both came at the same time. He waited few minutes before he pulled out and he lay beside her, his arms wrapped around her, with her head against his chest.

She didn’t make a sound as he stroke her hair, but Kilgrave knew she wasn’t asleep. He sighed and kissed her temple. “Sleep Jessica,” he told her softly, “Have only happy dreams”

She deserved to sleep peacefully tonight and truth be told he didn’t feel like comforting her in the middle of the night again.

Kilgrave stayed awake and didn’t move for a while, he was thinking. Despite their previous activities he still felt the same need to have her. Not only her body, but her mind as well. He wanted Jessica to be completed captivated by him, to only think of him. No morals and especially no Patsy.

Kilgrave looked down at Jessica through hazy eyes, the aftershocks of orgasm had already softened her features and with the amount of sleep she would get she’d be perfect.

He couldn’t help look at her with adoration, he wasn’t sure if he loved her because he didn’t even know what love truly was but he was certain that he never wanted to be parted from her. He and Jessica were soulmates, there was this unexplainable bond between them and nothing could break it.

Staring her like this made him wonder if the compulsion was even necessary anymore, but he pushed the thought aside. To test it meant to actually risk losing Jessica and Kilgrave wasn’t willing to find out. Not now, and perhaps, not ever.

He shut his eyes and brought her closer to him, almost caging her in his embrace to make sure she would never go away.

It was this sentiment, this engulfing need and want and yearning and desire for Jessica that finally made him a whole man; his other half had been found and he never had to be alone.

For one more time, since he found Jessica, Kilgrave slept peaceful and dreamed only of his Artemis

If that’s what love was then he never wanted the feeling to go away

And it wouldn’t, as long as he had her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it (to tell you the truth I only liked the beginning but then it became... meh)
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to read your comments and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like; the longer the review is, the more motivation it gives xD
> 
> I'm honestly very nervous about these two characters because I always feel like I don't do them any justice. So if anyone has any advice of how I should write them in future then tell me!
> 
> Also, how obvious it it that it's my first smut? On scale 1 - 10, how much does it suck?


End file.
